Andraeos
Andraeos is a confused boy who believes he is female. A rough childhood caused this delusion, and it was strengthened by her relationship with several males on the TLDR. He uses a female friend to pose for pictures that help him further this delusion upon various people he meets in online forums. Andraeos left the TLDR after his rejection by several male TLDR members, and his current activities are unknown. History Origins Andraeos was the product of two rich parents. Andraeos' father, Montgomery, ran a successful Jewish Accountant service, while his mother, Lysilda, stayed home to look after their house. Montgomery had a burning desire to spawn a daughter. His life had been hard, with his father an abusive drunk while his mother was the sole comfort in his life. His mother's love had planted the seed of his desire for a daughter of his own to love. However, when Lysilda gave birth to Andraeos, he was to be bitterly disappointed as he was a son. Mere hours later, he discovered he was sterile, and this was the only child he would ever have. Early Life Due to the crushing disappointment Montgomery felt everytime he looked at his boy, he could not bring himself to even name his new son. His wife argued that while the young boy was a disappointment, he still needed a name, however Montgomery refused, and forbade Lysilda from naming him also. They referred to him simply as "boy". It wasn't long before something in Montgomery snapped from the pressure of having only a son and being pronounced sterile. He began forcing girlish likes and activities on his son, in an attempt to turn him into the one thing he truely wanted in life. Every gift Andraeos ever received was something along the lines of a Barbie Doll, or a little gay pony. He was also forced to wear female clothing, and was beaten if he did anything even remotely manly. Teenage Years These pressures persisted as Andraeos entered his teenage years. His father would set up romantic situations with other boys, encouraging his son to begin intimate relationships with them, as that is what a daughter would do. However, while Andraeos pretended to do his father's bidding, doubts crept into his mind, and he was attracted to a fellow female classmate in school. One day, his relationship with this girl blossomed, and while his parent's were out, he took the girl home and they expressed their love physically. However, disaster soon struck. Montgomery came home early from work, only to discover his son mid-coitus with his female lover. Montgomery merely surveyed the scene, then left as Andraeos scurried to get dressed and follow his father. Montgomery left in his car, and did not return until late that night. Upon returning, he entered the kitched, wrote a final note to his son, and slit his wrists. The next morning, Andraeos found his father dead at the dining table, with the blood-stained note beside him. The note explained his father's disappointment, and the fact that if he could not have a daughter, then he had no further reason to continue life. The note was titled "To A Dear Son", as his parents had never named him. The note hit Andraeos hard, and as a result he took the name Andraeos for himself, an anagram of the note's title, "A Dear Son". The Qwee-Andraeos Saga The suicide of his father hit Andraeos hard. He rejected his female lover and resolved to fulfill his dead father's dreams. Eventually, his mind convinced him he was female. He took pictures of his female lover that he had saved and used them as images of himself throughout the internet. Here, he could fool people into believing he was indeed a girl. Eventually he made his way to the WoW OT, where he seduced an unsuspecting Qwee, who then invited Andraeos to join him on the Free OT. A relationship blossomed between them, as Qwee was notorious for trying to have sex with any female on the forum, and Andraeos had finally convinced somebody he was a female, and the prospect of fulfilling his father's dream was looking promising. However, Qwee eventually discovered Andraeos' secret, and wholeheartedly rejected him as a result. This relationship with a boy masquerading as a girl forced Qwee to question his manhood, thus leading to an ultra-bro state as detailed in his own article. Andraeos took the rejection hard. He was still in denial of his male status, and thus rebounded to several oblivious Free OT posters before finally leaving the forum forever. Present Day Life Nobody has heard from Andraeos since his dramatic departure several years ago. Some theorize that his buring desire to be female drove him over the edge, and he followed his father's lead, taking his own life. Others believe he simply moved on to other forums to continue his quest to become female. A few even believe he has undergone surgery to become physically female. It is unknown for sure which of these scenarios is the closest to the truth. Further Information ATTENTION EVERYONE, THIS ARTICLE WAS MOSTLY WRITTEN BY STRAWBERRYSKYSCRAPER (and Andraeos), NOT SAELENE OR CHAPLOW, THOUGH I WAS DOING MY BEST TO BE LIKE CHAPLOW Andraeos, pronounced And-''ray''-toast, is a well known JEWISH poster on DoS, this is despite her being a goy cuz her dad's a Jew and her mom's not. Irregardless (irregardless is not a word, it means jack shit), the anti-semites of DoS still hate her, as do all the pimple fased nerds there that are sexually frustrated and angry that a woman can be happy and smart and richer than they, i onno. She originated from the WoW OT in August 2007, and moved to the Free OT in November 2007. She's freshman JB who takes spectacularly beautiful pictures, mixed in with her fetish pictures of body part writing. When no one believed that anyone could possibly fit six letters on their bottom lip in mysterious black liquid, she made a horrible youtube video in which her cheeks looked fat. It had been removed from the internets, in favor of proof through photos. Andraeos trolls a lot, and by that I mean ALOT. She trolls so much she makes Scyle, a man she said she'd fuck, look like a naive, innocent, sexually unmolested four year old boy, that's how much of a troll she is. For example, she posts all kinds of pictures that are supposedly of herself, but in reality are of Saelene and Lafonda and Margot Kidder and all these other chicks it's batshit wild and wooly seriously what the fuck. She is best known for her highly successful campaign to seduce Qwee, fill his pockets with JEW GOLD, take his pants off and keep them so she wouldn't lose any gold, SATE HER DESIRE FOR CARNAL ACTS PERFORMED WITH UNCUT PENISES, and then impregnate herself with his babies so her Jewish children would come out looking sorta like a goy like him so they can infiltrate Qwee society, whatever that is, and TAKE IT OVER. After her bout with Qwee which grew old when he started being obnoxiously simpy, she became sexually involved with Lurpy. There was a youtube video which included a half dozen pictures of her feet with his name on them and a lot of interracial porn, which is now deleted, living only on Lurpy's hard drive (not true -skinnay). She also has a habit of simping people no one else likes as well as all the attractive man-whores on DoS. She said she'd also fuck Shinobi and Snugglebuns. And Scyle. Category:Girls Category:TLDR Members Category:Inactive Posters Category:Jews Category:People